


Prowl and ships

by Plugs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: A fic written and posted because ‘what the hell I may as well’, M/M, Non consensual groping implied, this is not a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Prowl and the utter mess that is his relationships.
Relationships: Prowl/Constructicons, Prowl/Jazz, Prowl/Lockdown, Prowl/Tarantulas, Sideswipe/Prowl/Sunstreaker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Prowl and ships

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly kind of self indulgent fic where I poke fun at the fact I ship Prowl with so many characters. This isn’t everyone I ship Prowl with because it’d get unwieldy to write about.
> 
> I’d ship this mech with a potato given half the chance.
> 
> (This fic may be subject to later tweeks and edits. I always notice such things after posting :P)

Lockdown crouched low as he eyed the guards below him. More Sharkticons, hired muscle. In mech mode so they could actually aim the guns they held. Almost like whoever hired them wanted them easier to take down.

He dropped down from the maintenance walkway in front of the first guard and stabbed his hook though the Sharkticon’s face. Lockdown whipped out his gun and turned to the second Sharkticon. There was the flash of laser fire and a smoking corpse.

“Good shot Scavenger!” A green and purple mech called out.

“Thanks Bonecrusher!” the mech, apparently Scavenger replied. Lockdown wasn’t sure he’d keep track of who was who but at least they seemed keen to broadcast their names. 

Another green and purple mech with a visor frowned at Lockdown. “And who the frag might you be?”

Lockdown smirked. “Someone making better paint job choices.”

“How _dare_ you!” Visor mech growled. “—no, doesn’t matter. You’re right.” Visor’s expression changed to a more neutral one. “I, Hook and the others are here to rescue one of us.” 

A gestalt based off the matching paint job and whatever internal conversations they were clearly having. But what part of them were they rescuing? Couldn’t be his Prowler—mech didn’t like clinginess.

“And we’re happy to crush anyone planning to get in our way!” Bonecrusher clenched his fists. “Six against one ain’t a fair fight but—“

A voice called out from the ceiling, “—but seven against one is _far_ more fun.”

Lockdown could see _something_ but his optics and even heat vision mod failed to focus on it. Attention deflectors were a hard to find mod. Lockdown chuckled, perhaps he’d get to pick one up today.

“Now, a mech important to me is behind that door, and I’m gonna rescue him.” The mech, now noticeable, jumped down. A black and white sports alt. Blue visor, nice aft and a cocky grin. “I’m Jazz, and I’m here for Prowl.”

“No, _we_ are going to rescue Prowl!” Hook yelled. “I don’t know who you are but he’s ours!”

Lockdown growled, “He sure as frag ain’t either of yours.”

Jazz smiled. “Possessive behaviour ain’t cute mechs—how about I see how many of you I can take out in the next five minutes?”

“—or you could stop all fighting like sparklings,” Prowl‘s voice was icy. “I hacked my cell. You were so busy posturing you didn’t even notice.”

Suddenly a red mech and yellow mech charged into the room. “—okay get ready because Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are—” the red mech paused. “...uh. Prowl?”

Prowl facepalmed.

“See, this is why communication is important in relationships,” Lockdown said. “Prowl, if I’d known you had this many hot mechs on the side, I’d have asked for an orgy years ago.”

“Hey! I like the way that guy thinks!” Bonecrusher yelled. It seemed to be his default volume.

“...So long as it ain’t in the back of my truck bed again,” the largest green and purple mech grunted. “An’ my spike is as big you’d expect.”

Prowl finally snapped. “Oh for Primus sake! we are not interfacing on...whoever’s ship this is. I don’t care. So many people want to kill me, frag me or both I’ve lost track.” Prowl grimaced. “I hope someone thought to bring an escape ship.”

“The Deaths Head will be a tight fit, but her stealth tech means they’ll be no nasty surprises,” Lockdown said. Being on his little ship with all these fine looking mechs (and some okay looking construction builds) seemed like the fragging jackpot.

* * *

Jazz was sitting on Prowl’s lap. He’d jumped on the second Prowl sat down—damn sneaky fragger. The Constructicons had sulked about the lack of Prowl attention, till they’d realised they could flirt with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to pass the time.

So far Bonecrusher had his nose and hand broken by Sunstreaker. According to Sideswipe the fact he hadn’t killed Bonecrusher for that meant he liked him.

“Slag!” Jazz yelped.

“What’s wrong?” asked Prowl.

“Dunno,” Jazz said. “But I swear I saw something purple crawling on your plating just now, ran over my fragging hand.”

Prowl’s faceplate contorted in anger. “Metholas! Don’t tell me you arranged all this to get my attention? Primus, send a message like everyone else!”

“Yeah but you ignore messages,” Sideswipe said.

“Drunk spike pictures are not messages!” Prowl growled. “And don’t you get any ideas.” He pointed angrily to the fuzzy purple spiderbot now crawling across his bumper.

Lockdown laughed. “Wouldn’t have you any other way Prowler.”


End file.
